Episode 125
Episode 125 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants Podcast. Jaclyn Glenn was the special guest fax machine. Videos Played # My Reaction To Jaclyn Glenn's Video About Charleston # Wicked Ways # RWW News: Bryan Fischer Says SCOTUS Justice Are Leading Millions To Hell With Gay Marriage Ruling # RWW News: Richard Land: Marriage Equality Ruling Could Send Pastors To Jail # RWW News: Insane Anti-Gay Fears About Marriage Equality Ruling From SCOTUS # RWW News: Glenn Beck Contemplates Boycotting Disney For Making A Film About Charles Darwin # Black Man vs. White Man Open Carrying AR-15 Legally (Social Experiment) # God is Good and I'm Back # God Liberty Rights Same Sex Marriage Permitted # ManTime Bubble Brain—POP! # The Vatican Agent Loree McBride (Emerald Towers AUDIO BOOK) at Amazon, Audible, iTunes # Black Man Praises Hitler # How can atheists be embraced by those with faith? Tomáš Halík, Templeton Prize 2014 # Gravity Falls CERN Illuminati Satanic Technology EXPOSED !!! Start of The Show The show started with them introducing themselves and then Jaclyn Glenn as "some slut". They followed that up with a story of TJ stoned. Of course, because the audio and streaming was shit and they're total lame ass cunts, they had DP on standby for a couple of minutes so they could fix it. The first video they played was of the infamous AIU attacking Jaclyn Glenn. He was confirmed to be a total fuckwit within the first minute or so of his video when he tried to make the point that Jaclyn was racist against white people for pointing out potential police racism. He proceeded to strawman Jaclyn and claim that, because she used the Eric Gardner incident as a comparison to point out the difference in treatment of whites and blacks, she was upset that the shooter wasn't abused. When in reality she was explaining how she was vexed that Eric Gardner was treated the way he was at all because of his skin color. He demonstrated an exemplary lack of comprehension of any of her points, so much so that he included parts her video that refuted his arguments in his refutation video. He then goes on to designate black people as collectively more murderous and criminal than any other race. Totally not racist. He then goes full potato and starts making ad homs about her looks, saying that she "goes to a mortician for her makeup". So why should we listen to her? Nice genetic fallacy. This segment of the video lasted a long time. This segment is what kicked off the Atheist Roo saga. Next they played a video of Wild Bill talking about the Bible and how its indisputably the best book ever made both in writing and in truth. The first part of the video was a wussy apology for misquoting his favorite book. He used this as a segway into an attack on Islam even existing in the UK. He then goes on to explain how 'Murica is screwed if we don't suck off Jesus Christ. TJ also sang part of The Reflecting God and the title track of Antichrist Superstar during this. He also demanded they sync Wild Bill's video so he's singing the Antichrist Superstar album. Middle of The Show They played a video of Bryan Fischer bitching about gay marriage being legal. Fischer trotted out the same nonsense as usual. Basically, "homos are evil, and the Supreme Court is a bunch of fascists for not upholding Christian values". It's a problem because people don't follow their exact nonsense any longer. Next was RWW News with "Dr." Richard Land complaining that his right to keep them faggots from marrying is no longer enforced by the law. He also described it as "the beginning of religious oppression". Next was a montage of mentally deficient conservatives bitching about gay marriage. it included Pat Robertson, Tom (cognitive) Delay, Glenn Beck, and other total fuckwits. Then Jaclyn Glenn, after contributing borderline nothing to the discourse, left the show before they sponsored their t-shirts. Then they showed a picture some fag took of him doing AnitaGate 2015 with The Big Show. After was some twat saying that because gay marriage is legal, the constitution has been irreparably violated because the constitution is "built on the Bible", therefore because gay marriage also violates the Bible, it violates the constitution too. Therefore there is no longer any morality. They played a video of Glenn Beck bitching about Disney subtlety enforcing evil gay references in their parks. Because if a child sees the gay pride rainbow flag, he will automatically desire anal sex with another man. He is also mad at Disney for making a film about evil Satan worshiping commie Charles Darwin. Next was a video of a social experiment to see the difference between Arizona cops reacting to a white guy open carrying an AR-15 and a black guy doing the same. The white guy received a cordial inquiry into what he was doing and the cop moved along without hassle. Unsurprisingly, the black guy was met with drawn firearms and ordered to hit the deck. Then they played a video of Brett Keane thanking God for lending him the intene level of resolve requisite for coming back on YouTube and hating on same sex marriage. He has now adopted a "candy bar" and "chemicals" analogy for what the entirety of pleasure and love amounts to, which is somewhat true. Though to be entirely candid, something tells us that he's just projecting about his daily life of subsisting solely on candy bars and other junk. He ascribed the majority of youth suicide to divorce too. End of The Show Subsequently was a rockin' folk tune from gTime Johnny discussing the fundamentals of his philosophy and "mantime bubble brains" and "going pop". After Johnny, it was Gail Chord Schuler's turn to be insane. She explains how The Emerald Towers would be a perfect court defence for her if necessary. She says this because it records the "true" intentions of Loree McBride and her genuine love for Brent Spiner. Then there was a black pastor expressing his adulation of Adolf Hitler because history lied about him. He complained about people being brainwashed while making his congregation recite his statements word for word. After, there was a video from a retarded distant relative and descendant of Sigmund Freud explaining the real psychology of atheistic thinking. And that they simply do not worship the evil image of God, and that they still embrace his nice, goody-two shoes variant of God. Then The Vigilant Christian explained how CERN was a tool of the Illuminati. Mario explained thoroughly, with a heavy supply of legitimate citations, that scientists get everything they publish and create from fallen angels. It should be noted that Mario didn't jump the shark with this shit. He exposed the shark's satanic Iluminati agenda to destroy belief in God. He also explained that because CERN kinda, sorta looks like the Stargate portal which has "Satanic, fallen angel looking" (ancient Egyptian) symbolism, CERN is satanic. After babbling randomly and scarring the audience with TJ jiggling his arm fat for likes, they finally fucked off for the night. Quotes * "This is such a horrendous display of logic..." - Atheism Is Unstoppable * "You know, I just decided to make a video against racism because I hate white people." - Jaclyn Glenn * "Every black person has a quota. ''I've got to kill 10 white people today, and rob them first.''" - Scotty * "On the inside, I'm even more ugly." - TJ * "I've seen some rednecks do some crazy shit." - TJ * "God is a real American." - TJ * "I could have flamethrowers on my nipples. That could be my thing." - TJ * "Quit fiddle-fucking around, Ben." - TJ * "We're just word-slavin' right now." - TJ * "I'm going to go get a swastika tattoo now!" - TJ Trivia * Jaclyn Glenn was attacked by a kangaroo this episode. * According to Atheism Is Unstoppable, Jaclyn Glenn is a horrible, duckface-making, sociopathic, racist monster. * TJ knows how to be friends/allies with racist white people as a black person. * Jaclyn Glenn is a zombie, according to TJ. * Due to marriage equality being legalized across the United States, Scotty broke up with his girlfriend and entered a polygamous homosexual union with several lovers. * Due to marriage equality being legalized across the United States, Jaclyn is marrying her cat. As TJ says, she is getting the pussy. *ba dum tsh* * TJ hates Massachusetts and the accents that originate from it. * They is responsible for all evil in the world. * Scotty worships an empty can of Coke. It did temporarily quench his impossible thirst after all. Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Jaclyn Glenn